Apenas a Morte
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Um insano ato que destruira minha vida... A dor de vingar-me causou a vingança contra mim mesma... Perguntei-me mil vezes se sentira remorso, mas recusei-me a acreditar que aquela era a verdade. A fanfic é original, mas não tem a categoria aqui xD


**Apenas a Morte**

A noite caía em torno de mim. Notei que as estrelas, pequenos pontos reluzentes se destacavam no céu azul escuro. Se me arrependia do que antes fizera? Não mesmo. Nenhum sentimento de remorso movia-me. Naquele momento eu era apenas ódio... No momento em que concretizei minha tão esperada vingança, foi como se eu degustasse o mais apetitoso dos pratos que provara em toda a minha vida. O delicioso cheiro do sangue entranhou-se nas minhas narinas, ao ouvi-lo gemer a meus pés.

E que sensação no mundo poderia ser melhor que essa? E porque eu haveria de ficar remoendo todas aquelas cenas? Porque durante as horas que se seguiram à fatídica noite, não fui capaz nem mesmo de sorrir por apenas um instante? Porque sentia-me culpada ao repensar meus atos, se eu houvera finalmente rompido os **laços** com o maldito que fizera de mim sua concubina e escrava durante anos?

Em retrospecto, cheguei a acreditar que não fora realmente eu quem o assassinara, daquela forma cruel. Por um louco segundo, acreditei no fato de que existia ainda compaixão naquele coração destroçado pela dor, mas descubro que ela nunca existira. Descubro então que eu sempre fora um monstro... Que nunca realmente tivera sentimentos, que apenas o que me movia era o intenso sentimento de que um dia me veria livre de tudo.

Novamente cravo meus olhos naquela imensa escuridão. Seria possível que todas aquelas estrelas pudessem ficar ali, apenas brilhando, sem nunca sentir? Seria possível que mesmo a soberana lua fosse apenas um brilho para afugentar as mentes perturbadas com a dor de descobrir a si mesmas?

O sereno da noite já transpassava meu corpo quando decidi terminar com tudo aquilo, de uma vez por todas. Quando mais uma vez ele me deixava esperando por ele, depois de mais uma vez eu lhe jurar, dócil e fielmente, que estaria lá no momento em que ele chegaria e me levaria para sua enorme mansão, aonde faria tudo o que quisesse comigo, sem que eu pudesse contestar.

"_Em 15 minutos, ele estará aqui_" – Murmurei comigo mesma, apertando meus punhos cerrados – "_Serão os últimos minutos que esperarei... Os últimos minutos em que rezarei para que ele não apareça, para que ele me esqueça para sempre... Serão os últimos minutos que passarei por toda aquela tortura"_

Peguei-me sorrindo naquele instante. Apertei o punhal que eu herdara de minha avó, considerando-o a maior das bênçãos que me poderiam ser concedidas. Só ele me traria a tão almejada liberdade... Somente com ele eu poderia pôr fim àquela existência medíocre que não cansava de atormentar-me.

"_Vejo que não faltou com sua palavra, Hikada"_

" _Sim, Takashi... Eu nunca faria uma coisa como essa"_

" _Entre no carro, querida. Hoje vamos nos divertir muito juntos... Vai ser muito divertido"_

O tom perverso que ele sempre usava comigo começava a atormentar minha mente. Senti o sangue esquentar, com lágrimas nos olhos. Seria a última vez, repetia a mim mesma, a última vez que deixaria que ele me atormentasse, a última vez que seria subjugada e humilhada diante dele graças à enorme dívida que meus pais contraíram... Seria a última vez que aquele desgraçado me teria em sua cama.

Não me lembro do caminho que percorremos. Apaguei de minha memória, da mesma forma, o momento em que pusemos os pés na morada dele. Apenas me lembro do segundo em que ele fechou a porta do quarto, com um desleixado som de pressa. Parecia louco para possuir-me. Fechei meus olhos, consciente da mão percorrendo minhas pernas, subindo até as nádegas e apertando-as. Senti os lábios dele tocando os meus, cultivando um nojo inestimável. Quando as mãos entraram em minha camiseta e começaram a aproximar-se de meus seios é que eu dei por mim reagindo, afastando-me daquele monstro.

Senti os soluços tomarem conta de mim, caindo de joelhos. Fraquejei naquele instante, lembrando das mesmas cenas, 12 anos atrás. Eu tinha apenas dez anos de idade e era por demais inocente. A iminente dor da humilhação, a dor de ser violada sem piedade, de ter meus desesperados apelos calados pelos imperativos e ardorosos lábios, consumindo e devorando minha inocência e povoando meus mais dolorosos pesadelos, era impossível de ser descrita, mesmo com as mais complexas palavras.

"_Por favor... Por favor me deixa em paz... Eu não quero... Eu estou implorando..." _

" _Ei, mas o que aconteceu? Teve outra recaída? Vamos, docinho, não tenho o dia todo... Eu te quero agora mesmo... Não consegue sentir? Abra-se para mim, florzinha do campo"_

Aquele apelido... Levantei-me, recuando três passos. Foi o mesmo que ele usou naquela noite... Ele me disse "Venha aqui e me satisfaça, minha florzinha do campo..." Senti o ódio tomar conta do meu corpo. Não considerei mais nada. Nenhuma dúvida povoava minha mente. Eu tinha apenas sede de vingança... Eu sentia apenas um enorme desejo o de vê-lo aos meus pés, implorando por sua vidinha miserável.

Tirei o punhal do meu bolso, notando seu olhar de medo. Parecia só então ter considerado o risco de eu me tornar uma ameaça. Mesmo sabendo quanta dor me infligira, ele nem mesmo considerara o fato de eu tirar-lhe a vida. Talvez ainda tivesse dentro de si a tola ilusão de que eu era a indefesa menina que ele atacara anos atrás.

"_Largue isso, Hikada! Escute o que eu estou dizendo, isso é perigoso, você pode machucar alguém"_

"_Você não quer me ouvir não é? Quantas vezes eu lhe pedi? QUANTAS VEZES EU LHE IMPLOREI PARA QUE ME DEIXASSE EM PAZ?"_

Senti que perdia o controle sobre minhas palavras. Minha voz aumentava de tom e eu podia sentir que meu olhar se tornava mais irado, enlouquecido e sinistro a cada minuto.

"_Agora você vai implorar por sua vida? Agora você vai sentir o que eu senti desde que era uma criança? AGORA VOCÊ VAI SE AJOELHAR E ME PEDIR PERDÃO?"_

"_Me perdoa... Eu nunca tive a intenção de... Por favor, não use isso" _

Qualquer idiota poderia notar que aquilo não era sincero. Parecia querer domar-me, para que retomasse o controle e me torna-se outra vez submissa... Que tolo ele era. Eu jamais tornaria a ser a mesma. Desde aquela noite em que ele violara aquela doce menina eu estava num caminho sem volta.

A risada enlouquecida que transpassou meus lábios foi, talvez, a risada mais agradável de toda a minha vida. Estava enfim libertando meu coração, me tornando o que eu sempre sonhara em ser... Agora eu seria eu mesma.

"_Eu jurei, muitos anos atrás. Quando ainda era uma doce menina, cheia de __sonhos__... Eu prometi a Deus, em nome da minha vida que me vingaria de você." - _Senti meus olhos preenchidos pelas lágrimas - _"E eu vou cumprir. Custe o que custar EU VOU TE MATAR, MALDITO!" _

Apertei com força o objeto frio que tinha entre meus dedos. Talvez mesmo naquele momento eu não percebesse qual era minha verdadeira vontade. Senti meus lábios salivarem, ao vê-lo a minha frente, como se fosse uma fera diante de sua presa, a voz em minha cabeça dizendo apenas uma palavra, que soava como música: MATE-O... E eu, racionalmente, querendo acreditar que somente daquela forma eu me veria livre. Ouvi meu grito, ensandecido, ao cravar o objeto em seu braço, puxando-o, o mais dolorosamente possível. Vi, com deleite, o sangue ainda quente percorrer o braço dele enquanto gemia, chorando de dor e gritando para que eu me acalmasse e parasse com aquilo.

E continuei a retalhá-lo, excitada, sentindo que talvez eu tivesse nascido para fazer aquilo. Ouvi seus gritos implorando por piedade enquanto fincava o punhal nas mais diversas partes de seu corpo, desde os membros, ao rosto e até a parte de seu corpo que tantas vezes me pedira para acariciar e satisfazer, durante as longas seções de tortura que me infligia.

De repente uma inebriante inexpressividade tomou conta de mim, ao ouvi-lo implorar, chorando, caído no chão. Senti como se outra pessoa estivesse fazendo aquilo, que não eu mesma. A euforia do vermelho manchando minhas roupas e a melódica música que parecia aos meus ouvidos os agoniados gritos dele deixaram de afetar-me completamente. De repente eu não era eu mesma. De repente eu sentira que era o momento. A frieza tomou-me o corpo e o último resquício de piedade que me fazia poupa-lo agarrado à vida, passando por cima da dor, se esvaiu como neve derretendo.

Apertei a arma fria entre os dedos. O sangue escorreu por sobre meus dedos e peguei-me rindo, enquanto ele ainda gemia, fazendo apelos e repetindo incessantemente que me amava. Eu ria deliciosamente, soltando altas gargalhadas. Olhei, desvairada, para o objeto altamente cortante em minhas mãos e lambi a lâmina, sentindo o sabor de seu sangue. Senti como estava afiada, percebendo que não poderia mais segurar meus instintos. Olhei nos olhos apavorados do homem que estava certo de que eu perdera minha sanidade, coisa que talvez houvesse mesmo acontecido, e não senti mais alegria nem tristeza. Minha mão rodeou o punhal, entusiástica.

Senti a faca perfurar o peito esquerdo dele, e usei toda a minha força. O sangue jorrou e ele cuspiu ainda mais sobre mim, baixando a cabeça. Apenas gemia e eu retirei a arma e novamente enfiei-a em seu estômago. Notando que ele ainda respirava, custosamente, ataquei o órgão vital outra vez, vendo-o estrebuchar-se, sangrando demais. Com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, não foi capaz nem mesmo de dizer suas últimas palavras. Observei-o, friamente avaliando se ainda vivia. Aproximei-me bastante dele, beijando a boca que tanto odiara beijar, pela última vez, a vitória apossando-se de meu corpo. Ele jamais corresponderia. Os olhos sem expressão jamais estariam dentro dos meus. Jamais era uma palavra tão definitiva, mas que me trazia a mais deliciosa das sensações.

Levantei-me, ainda imunda graças ao sangue recém-derramado, brutalmente. Observei o punhal cravado no peito dele e retirei-o, com violência. Acariciei-o de leve e coloquei-o novamente no mesmo bolso de que retirara antes. Olhei a minha volta, encontrando uma janela que eu poderia abrir facilmente. Mas antes de partir, olhei novamente para seu corpo inerte, para ter certeza de que ele estava mesmo morto.

Apenas alguns segundos depois eu já estava do lado de fora, saindo o mais rápido que minhas pernas poderiam me permitir. Conhecia todo o trajeto de volta e a hora me permitiria relativa paz para transitar sem que notassem o sangue que manchara minhas roupas. Um sangue que me trazia alegria... O sangue da vingança, degustado como a mais deliciosa das sangrias.

E repeti para mim mesma, milhões de vezes, a pergunta que fizera antes: sentiria eu, remorso de tudo o que fizera naquele lugar? E a resposta era sempre uma entusiástica negativa. Mas porque meu coração ainda batia acelerado dentro do peito? Porque eu sentia medo de que me descobrissem? Porque senti meu peito comprimir, minha garganta estreitar e minhas pernas cederem, quando observava a lua e as estrelas pela janela de meu quarto? Porque não fora capaz de tirar as roupas banhadas pelo sangue dele de meu corpo? Porque senti as lágrimas percorrerem meu rosto, tão fortes quanto jamais foram?

E senti meu mundo desmoronar. E não acreditei que dentro de mim ainda havia uma alma que sofria com a dor da terrível crueldade que cometera... Seria possível que a inocente menina, anterior aos ataques daquele homem, ainda existia em algum recanto de mim? Seria possível que a menina que acreditava nos bons sentimentos, como amor, amizade e companheirismo, ainda estivesse intocada dentro de mim, e tivesse escolhido tão inoportuno momento para se manifestar?

Apoiei-me na parede, arrastando-me até o banheiro, com grande dificuldade e sentindo o vômito percorrer minha garganta, quente, e jorrar furiosamente. Senti-me cair de joelhos, trêmula e frágil, tremendo como uma criança febril. Finalmente a realidade tomara conta de mim. Depois daquilo, percebi que dentro de mim sempre houve uma alma e que a dor do que eu fizera estava-me matando aos poucos...

E sim, eu sentia agora o remorso. Agora entendia porque me fizera a mesma maldita pergunta bilhões de vezes sem ser capaz de respondê-la. Só então compreendi o porquê de não ter sido capaz nem mesmo de olhar-me no espelho. Fiz um hercúleo esforço para realizar tal tarefa, observando minha eu reflexo pálido e mortificado. Sim, eu morrera no instante em que cometera minha insana vingança, e só então eu era capaz de compreendê-lo.

Peguei um pote de comprimidos, olhando-os, cuidadosamente. Eram fortes calmantes que eu tomava para manter-me sã, apesar de viver perturbada por pesadelos e medos que nem mesmo eu poderia ser capaz de compreender ou enumerar, todos causados pelos momentos passados ao lado da pessoa que agora fora assassinada. Olhei-os, sabendo o que deveria fazer. Deveria pôr um fim nisso, de uma vez por todas. Senti dentro de mim que chegara a hora de ter o sangue frio de cometer comigo mesma o que fizera àquele que estragara minha vida durante tantos anos.

Peguei um copo de água, engolindo um comprimido atrás do outro, com uma velocidade absurda. Sentia as lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto, sabendo do ato que cometia, muito mais lúcida do que estava ao destruir minha própria vida. Sabia agora o fim que teria. Esperava que fosse o mais rápido possível, para que minha consciência não me corroesse ainda mais do que já o fizera.

Depois que terminei com o frasco, sentei-me a um canto da sala. A escuridão do aposento era apenas amenizada pelo fraco brilho da lua cheia, que estava a mais bela que eu já vira durante toda a minha vida. Lembrava-me a lua que me fazia suspirar quando menina, e imaginar o dia em que teria meu príncipe encantado a meu lado, me conduzindo por entre as árvores, sobre seu lindo cavalo branco.

Senti-me sorrir da tamanha estupidez e ilusão que tinha quando criança. Depois de tudo, depois de todos os doces sonhos, de cavalgar no belo cavalo branco e morar no mais bonito de todos os castelos, eu me tornara uma pessoa destruída pela dor... Uma pessoa artificial, que passava cada momento de sua vida forçando um sorriso, enquanto sofria ainda mais por dentro... Solidão, medo, dor, saudade, realidade... Palavras tão contrapostas às que povoavam a mente da menina que sonhava sempre com coisas alegres, fantasiosas, calorosas e cheias de amor.

Senti-me então, amarga. Soube, pela primeira vez, que mesmo com tudo pelo que passara, jamais deveria ter deixado morrer a menina que um dia eu fora. Subitamente eu percebera que o fato de ter sido violada e traída em minha vã inocência destruíra tudo o que eu tinha de precioso, que era minha alegria e meu calor humano. Agora, deitada no piso frio, sentindo a vista embaçar graças ao fim que se aproximava, amaldiçoava a mim mesma por ter perdido aquela doce menina.

Sentindo dor, senti que cada vez que a morte se aproximava, minha mente se elucidava... A cada minuto eu compreendia ainda mais... Agora eu finalmente entendia que eu morrera no momento em que aquele homem entrara em minha vida... Eu morrera no momento em que meus pais me disseram que eu deveria aceitar ser subjugada, pois devíamos muito a ele e que ele cobrar de mim era completamente natural... Naquele momento passei a odiar todos... Naquele instante aprendi que estava completamente sozinha nesse mundo... Naquele exato momento, eu morri para sempre.

Respirei fundo, notando que começava a me sentir fraca. Sabia que do momento que fechasse meus olhos eu jamais os abriria. Portanto forçava-me a curtir um pouco mais a vida que me restava. Obrigava meu fatigado corpo a esperar mais alguns minutos pelo descanso eterno, embora ele me implorasse para que o deixasse para a eternidade.

Todos sempre me disseram que me lembraria da minha vida toda ao morrer. Não sei dizer se isso é verdade, até porque adormeci antes mesmo de ser capaz de morrer. Apenas desejei com a mesma intensidade que a menina que um dia fui desejara na noite em que perdera a inocência, que não sentisse mais dor... Que tudo acabasse bem... E que eu fosse, enfim, feliz.

Não mais senti, não mais fui capaz mesmo de suspirar. Apenas deixei aquele mundo que me destruíra, me sujara e me maculara com todo aquele sangue para sempre, encontrando, enfim, a paz que tanto desejara.


End file.
